


Same Difference

by Rebelhalen



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelhalen/pseuds/Rebelhalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re the same Charlotte,” he interrupts her.<br/>She stares at him, her face hardening. She steps towards him, straightening up to say in his face, “I’m nothing like you.”<br/>She waits for his reaction, locked into a staring contest with him. She sees something flash in his eyes before he says, “Whatever you gotta tell yourself Charlie to help you sleep at night but you know I’m right.”<br/>She stares at him, his words washing over her, buzzing in her ears. And there’s a moment, just a split second where neither of them move.<br/>And then she punches him in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What, you think we should just let this brainwashed kid go? So he can stab us in the back later?” Monroe asks her.  
“That’s not what I said,” Charlie says, her voice is flat, but inside her frustration is building.  
Monroe cocks his head as he stares at her for a moment.  
“Don’t pretend to agree with them Charlie when this,” he taps her in the gut, “tells you not to.”  
“I’m not pretending anything,” Charlie says annoyed though she knows he’s right.  
Monroe stares at her again before he looks away, shaking his head.  
“But I’m not going to get in the middle of a pissing contest between you and my mother,” she says.  
Monroe looks back at her and Charlie watches as he squints his eyes at her for a second before a smirk forms on his mouth. He steps closer to her, so close she would only have to raise her arm to punch him in the face.  
“Why not? You’ve done it before,” he says, his voice low, his tone dripping honey.  
Now it’s Charlie’s turn to squint at him. “What are you talking about Monroe?” she asks irritation becoming exasperation.  
“Did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out?” he asks. He’s looking at her intently as if fascinated with her response.  
She tries to keep her face even as realization hits her. Oh shit. She had hoped he would never put two and two together.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says.  
He smiles slowly at her before he laughs, taking a few steps back.  
“You’re a terrible liar, you know,” he says.  
“I’m an excellent liar Monroe, I had to tell many lies to get to you, even more lies to get away from you,” she says, a sneer on her face.  
But her words don’t seem to bother him. “Well then either you’re just not as good at lying to me or I’m just better at telling when you’re lying. Or both,” he says thoughtfully.  
Charlie sighs, shaking her head. She was done with this conversation. She turns around and begins to walk away.  
“You know why that is Charlotte?” he says to her back. Her gait hesitates before stopping. She shakes her head at herself before rolling her eyes and turning around.  
She crosses her arms over her chest and gives him the Matheson look. “Why is what?”  
“Why I can tell when you’re lying.”  
Charlie looks away from him, “You know even if that’s true you shouldn’t act so high and mighty about it, I can tell just as well when you’re lying.”  
“Oh I know, I actually think you’re better at it than I am,” he says, stepping towards her.  
She looks at him quickly in surprise. But he isn’t smirking at her, isn’t making fun of her like she thought he was. He looked serious. Her arms drop, “What are you playing at?”  
“I’m not playing anything Charlie, I’m just trying to show you something.”  
She rolls her eyes, “Well can you do it sometime today cuz-”  
“We’re the same Charlotte,” he interrupts her.  
She stares at him, her face hardening. She steps towards him, straightening up to say in his face, “I’m nothing like you.”  
She waits for his reaction, locked into a staring contest with him. She sees something flash in his eyes before he says, “Whatever you gotta tell yourself Charlie to help you sleep at night but you know I’m right.”  
She stares at him, his words washing over her, buzzing in her ears. And there’s a moment, just a split second where neither of them move.  
And then she punches him in the face.  
“Fuck you Monroe,” she says as he takes a step back. He tastes copper and wipes his mouth, blood staining his hand. She busted his lip.  
He looks up, watching her walk away, her hips swaying from that swagger she owned. He lets out a laugh. But the look in her eyes, the fury, the hatred, but most of all the hurt cuts it short.  
“Shit,” he mutters.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie grabbed her crossbow and hurried towards the woods before anyone tried to stop and talk to her. Monroe’s words were playing on repeat in her head.  
“We’re the same.”  
“Whatever you gotta tell yourself to help you sleep at night, but you know I’m right.”  
“We’re the same. You know I’m right. We’re the same. You know I’m right. Whatever you gotta tell yourself to help you sleep at night. Whatever you gotta tell yourself. Help you sleep at night. You know I’m right. We’re the same. You know I’m right.”

“UH!” she lets out a yell. “Shut up already,” she tells her head.  
“Why are you letting him get to you? He’s full of shit,” she says to herself.  
“Well if you had just let him die instead of standing up for his ass we wouldn’t be having this problem,” herself responds.  
She stops walking, a bit embarrassed and horrified at herself before she laughs at the ridiculousness of it. Finally she inhales a deep breath and lets it out slowly, closing her eyes. She listens to her surroundings. To the leaves rustling in the wind, to the crunching of critters paws, to the sounds of the birds chirping, to the sound of the water flowing in the creek a little ways away.  
She opens her eyes and feels calmer. However her brain did not want to stop thinking about it. But thankfully it chose to take a more objectionable point of view. She rolls her eyes at herself and sits down, leaning against a tree. She thinks about Monroe. She thinks about herself. They both had lost more than the others. More than her mom, more than Miles, more than Aaron. Sure they most certainly have lost but not as much as herself and Monroe. Her mom lost a husband, but not really since she gave him up years before. But she did lose a son, even if she chose to leave him.  
Miles lost a brother, but not really, Monroe was always more of a brother to him than Ben was.  
Aaron lost a wife and then a girlfriend. But then he gained his wife back.  
She had lost a brother, a father, a step-mother who was more of a mother to her than she ever was, and Nora who was like a big sister to her.  
But Monroe, Monroe lost his whole family all at once. And then he lost a wife and a baby.  
So in that way Charlie allowed that they were similar.  
She lets out a breath at the pinching of her heart from the subject. It felt like there was a weight on her chest, making it hard to breathe sometimes.  
She tells herself that that is the only way that she is like Monroe and wants to believe it but a memory pops up in her mind’s eye.

The Patriot they were interrogating killed himself with a cyanide tooth.  
“Well I don’t know what you want me to do Miles,” John the Texas ranger says, “Now I can go back to Carver and tell him I don’t like these Patriots but he’s just going to go ahead and sign the treaty anyway. He’s not going to start a war. So unless you can come up with something-”  
Bass shoots him in the back with a shotgun.  
“What were you thinking!?” Miles yells, shoving Bass into the wall.  
“What is wrong with you? What is that?” he continues.  
“All we gotta do now is frame the Patriots for this and you’ll have your war. Texas is gonna go nuts,” Bass responds.  
“That is what you wanted-isn’t it?” Bass asks Miles.  
And then another memory played.  
“The Patriots have been hauling wagons into town, we gotta find out what’s on them,” Gene says.  
“Mom said to stay put,” she responds.  
“Since when do you listen to a word she says?” Gene says..  
Charlie shoots the passenger with an arrow and jumps on the back of the wagon to stab the driver in the chest from behind.  
Gene looks at Charlie, disappointment in his eyes.  
“What?” Charlie asks.  
“That,” he says, referring to the dead bodies.  
“You asked for my help, what did you think I was gonna do?” she asks.  
Charlie opens her eyes. Her eyes look blank as she makes the unsettling realization that maybe she was more like Monroe after all. They both were the first to kill, ask questions later. Her hand shakes as she covers her face with her fingers as she thinks that maybe she’s even more cold-blooded than Miles now.  
“Fuck!” she blurts outs.


End file.
